In my co-pending applications, Ser. No. 120,708 filed Feb. 11, 1980, and Ser. No. 310,059 filed Oct. 9, 1981 entitled "Gyratory Cone Crusher" a cone crusher is described which includes tapered roller bearings which are stacked up on assembly and adjusted by incorporating shims into the assembly to provide proper tolerances. These applications also include improved oil lubricating systems for the bearings as well as anti-rotation devices for preventing rotation of the cone with respect to the eccentric member. Although this arrangement has operated successfully, certain improvements have been made in the assembly procedure and the control feature to improve its operation.